Beautiful Mistakes
by BlueFireAngel1998
Summary: "...Korra, I'm telling you what needs to be told. You're an insane maniac, I swear, and why I even care about you I'll never get." Takes place 2 years after the war in Republic City, mainly about Korra and Mako's struggles as they try to stay together.
1. Chapter 1: Determination

**First fanfic, don't hate it too much. I did my best, know it sucks, but oh well! Mainly about Korra and Mako about 2 years after the war, and how they're dealing with themselves. Really short, but they'll get longer eventually. Rated T for violence, some language, and a few themes, but no lemons ever. Hope you guys like it. ~BFA1998**

**Chapter One: Determination**

The announcer, his voice loud and clear, booms over the pro bending arena, making Korra's head hurt, and it's already pretty bad from training. But she's a little too distracted to care.

"An Ricoo fires two quick shots at Korra, and oh that's a close one! Korra quickly bends the water back at him, knocking him back one!"

No one saw it, except maybe Mako and Bolin, but that burned her. She can feel her tan flesh boiling ever so slightly, turning red, already throbbing. She's doing her best to fight back the tears, not to go right up to that ass and pound his face, but this is the finals, and they gotta play it fair.

"And Minka sails off the field, into the drink! And here we go folks, the moment we've been waiting for. Both the badger moles and fire ferrets are tied, one round each! Mako fires multiple shots at Dusti, and Minka covers for him!"

_Stop listening to him and focus! _ _You've got a championship to win!_ Korra screamed in her head. Sweat pouring down her face, joints are killing her, and she can slowly feel herself about to slip. Her river-blue eyes are determined, and she's determined to win this. No, she has to win this. Last year, she let her team down when she had been too paranoid to show up to practice. That was the year the Equalists were starting to show their faces again, and Korra had nearly been killed. And missing practice really does number on you. Bolin understood how she felt, I mean, after finding her in a street her head cracked open, blood pouring out, scars running down her arms, broken legs, her once shining eyes dark and terrified, it's hard not to forgive them. But Mako wasn't there. He was gone, he didn't see her horror. after they lost that year, Mako refused to speak to Korra for the next 2 and a half months.

Those badger moles, they did something crafty. Before she knew it all of them, Korra, and Mako, and Bolin, all sailing off the edge. Okay, so maybe they didn't try something. Korra was furious and starting to lose her grip on reality.

She did her best to drag on, stay on the floor, but she couldn't stop, and it was too late when she could. Korra watched helplessly as the field began to rise above. No! She worked to hard to lose this! reaching up, she grabbed the edge, barely hanging on. Her burn was festering now, each shot of pain weakening her. It didn't help that Bolin still clung to her leg, no, they weren't giving up so easily.

"Korra!" he cried, and yet again she saw the fear in his shining green eyes. But there was something else buried in their. Determination. They shared it. "Listen! I'm gonna swing you up, don't worry about me! Win this for us, please Bolin!" she pleaded, as her grip was slowly slipping. He nodded, and she used her last amount of effort to swing him up. It was too much for her, because as he jumped onto the field, she sank in the freezing water.

The platform was rising, and Korra got a view of what was going on. Bolin had already gotten two of them off, and was duking it out with a firebender. She stared at him, dodging each attack, but Korra could see Bolin was weakening. "Please Bolin, please, win this for us" she muttered as she soon came face to face with Mako's amber eyes.

"You ok?" His eyes were worried, glued onto his brother, but still talking to her. She shook her head and looked at her burn. It wasn't as big as she thought, slightly smaller than the palm of her hand. It had turned a reddish color, and bubbled a little here and there. She gagged. Sitting down on the bench, she watched as Bolin knocked that kid all the way down. Something grew in her stomach. We won...we won! Mako let out a triumphant cheer, and Korra just kept screaming. Reaching the field, they stood together, the first time winners, the fire ferrets.

The crowd roared, blasting Korra's eardrums out. She should be happy, after all, winning the championship at 19 wasn't too shabby, but there was only two things she wanted.

A few drinks and a nap.


	2. Chapter 2: Parties

**Hi guys, two in a day. Finally decided to add Asami, I mean, she's just hard to fit in somewhere. So enjoy a longer chapter, courtesy of me.**

**~BFA1998**

**Chapter 2: Parties**

The music was literally blowing up Korra's eardrums. Apparently, Bolin had "predicted" that they'd win, and threw an over the top party somewhere in the arena. Okay, more like a sex party. Korra couldn't stand the fact that everywhere you look a couple's making out. She'd wish someone would just slit her throat right then, right now.

She needed a drink, desperately. Korra didn't exactly care about being underaged and all that crap, she needed something or some of these people are gonna turn up in the dumpster out back. Her glass was empty, and she was extremely comfortable on the couch in the odge. _Beer...or relaxing...beer...or relaxing..._ugh, why did she have to choose.

She made her choice when some random freaks started undressing on her couch, enough said.

Walking through the hallways she had to keep dodging a mix of streakers, couples, and drunks. Stinky ass drunks. Kill me.

Just a few turns until Mako and Bolin's apartment. They'd got a new one after the arena was complete, pretty much the same, and one of the only places to sleep quietly. Not much else to think about, Korra just started thinking of Mako. Why him? He was one of the biggest asses she knew, second to Tahno. But there was something in his blazing amber eyes that she couldn't resist...

"Well hello there avatar."

Korra jumped. Turning around she came face to face with an obviously drunk Tahno. It's like he knew she was thinking about him. God, who isn't drinking she thought to herself. She shivered at Tahno's stupid voice. The way he said avatar, my God she wanted to punch him. She then stopped that plan. She became way too violent when drinking.

"My, my, someone's a little tipsy. Where you headin'? The bar?" he grinned, half showing his teeth. His breath reeked of alcohol, almost making Korra vomit. "Well you're one to talk Tahno, I can see you wobbling back and forth" she retorted. He laughed. "So, you uh...you uhh..." he seemed to forget what he was saying" wanna go to the...training room for some, private lessons?"

It took all Korra head not to break his nose.

"I'll pass on that, pretty boy" she said coldly. Then he came real close, almost nose to nose. Korra could feel her face turn a bright red. " Well, then, I'll see you later sweetie" and he stumbled away.

Do not kill him Korra. Do not kill him Korra. DO NOT KILL HIM KORRA. She had to remind herself or Tahno would've joined the dumpster party. He's been awful cocky ever since she returned his bending, but she had too! He just looked so...sad...

Passing the dancing place, or whatever you call it, Asami was there, flirting with some guy. She waved to Asami, and she waved back, continuing her attempt.

Finally at the bar, she got two bottles of her precious beer to take up, when she noticed a familiar figure at the bar. "Bolin?" Walking closer she realized Bolin had about 6 bottles of beer around him. Okay, next time fine a party that doesn't have alcohol. Bad, bad idea.

He didn't respond. "Where's Kaika?" Kaika was a pretty little fire nation girl, more specific, fire nation princess. She was alright, I guess, just not right for Bolin. He looked down, and said in a low voice"she..~hic~didn't show up.." Now she actually felt sorry for someone. Patting him on the back she tried to comfort him. " Oh common Bo, you're too good for that fire nation-" "Don't say it!" Korra stepped back a little. It was strange hearing him getting worked up like that. It seemed that Bolin actual cared about that pile of trash. "You gonna be okay Bolin?" "Yeah...maybe..." "Well, you better come upstairs soon. And stop drinking! When you get up complaining 'bout a hangover, don't blame me." "Yeah yeah, I got it mom.."

She was turning around when she heard him speak"Hey how's your burn?" She thought about it. "Some healers fixed it, good as new" and she showed him. He smiled. "hey, if you see Ma~hic~ko, tell him to come get me" and he ordered another bottle. Poor Bolin, heart-broken Bolin. He didn't deserve that, after winning the championships and his girlfriend didn't even call.

Taking the less-crowded hallways, she made it upstairs in no time. Grabbing the key, well, trying to, she unlocked their door. Carefully, Korra peaked in to see a figure on the couch. "Hello?" she said in a low voice. "Hzzwahh?" he said, just waking up. She threw Mako a bottle."Common, drink it up." "Uh thanks? Korra, what are ya doing here?" She stared into his foggy eyes."Had to crash somewhere, right? Oh wait, Bolin wanted me to tell you that he's down in the bar, probably should pick him up."

Now Mako was staring at her. "Wait, where's his girlfriend what's-her-face?" Korra looked away. "She, didn't show up.." He asked no more questions. For the next hour we spent it talking, playing some sort of drinking game, screaming at people passing by. Now at 4 in the morning, both of them were as drunk as you could get, and Korra had already threw up twice.

"Aw..aw man Mako...I gotta...I gotta ~hic~ got to sleep" I stumbled out. "W-well you can't go ho~hic~home.." he stuttered. "N-no I'm tireeddddd" I trailed off. He stared "Korra, Korra you go-gotta stay here. I'm not...gonna let...let you walk home." "But where am...am I gonna sleep?" He stared at Korra, giving her a stupid grin. "Follow me, swee~hic~tie." We threw our bottles over our head and he grabbed my sweaty hand with his sweaty hand.

****And he led me into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Blury

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took so long to get this one done D: I kinda got my laptop taken away because I was sorta on this website during class...and asshole teacher don't like you there NUUUU. And when I finally got it back I had to qrite like 4 reports on different shit, so sorry D: I'll work on a new chapter every other day, if not sooner. Without further delay, Chapter 3. **

**~BFA1998**

**Chapter 3: Blury**

Her head spun wildly as Korra attempted to regain consciousness. Her head was pounding, as it continued to throb wildly. Her stomach kept making a fuss, and she could almost feel herself turning green. Korra's vision was just a giant blur, and she waited silently as it returned, observing her surroundings while she waited to clear up.

Wriggling around in the sheets, it surprised her that they weren't soft like her old ones. Maybe Pema just changed them, yeah, that sounds right. Another thing struck her. Her room was darker, and she didn't have curtains to shut out the light in the first place. And was she crazy or could she hear someone else breathing? She made an attempt to calm herself, but honestly it just made her feel worse.

As Korra's vision slowly returned to her, she looked in front of her to see walls like the ones at Mako and Bolin's apartment. She then remembered that Mako offered her to stay the night because she was too drunk to get home, and she soon relaxed at that memory. She sat up on her bed, the covers falling off. She shivered. Was it always this cold in their apartment? Looking down, she silently muttered" What the hell...since when did I start sleeping naked.." Korra then felt a pit in her stomach as she tried to understand what had happened.

_Ok, so I'm in the guy's place, naked, in a strange bed. Now, how did I get nude in the first fucking place, ugh, don't even wanna go there. Why is the bed so warm? I'm usually kinda cold.._ her thoughts were cut off by a snore, and she jumped out of her skin.

Bracing herself, she slowly, slowly, turned her head to the left, and there he was.

Mako.

Her first reaction was to scream and run out, naked or not, and hide under the bed at Air Temple Island. She told herself to stay calm, stay calm, for the love of fucking Aang, Korra don't scream!

Too late.

A high pitched yelp came from her mouth as she stared at the boy next to her. Clasping her mouth shut instantly with her hands, she prayed he wouldn't wake up and see this. Oh please, please, please don't let him wake up. She steadied her breathing to her normal pace, and after a few minutes of no response, she let a sigh.

"...Korra..?"

Korra's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard Mako's voice. Her face grew hot as she looked to see him blink slowly, regaining consciousness. "What are you doing here-" he stopped right in his tracks as he stared at her. Suddenly, Mako jumped up out of the covers, and Korra turned her head. She was NOT in the mood to see that side of Mako at the moment.

He stuttered made up words, trying to find something to say as he stared at the bare Korra. Finally he managed to spit out"H-hey...what...what are you doing?" She shot a glare at him, instantly regretting it and turning the other way, her face a bright red. Mako then realized the cause of her panic and found a lone sheet to cover up with. Korra turned around as Mako stared at her, his eyes like knives as he said coldly"Korra...what...the...hell...did...you...do. .." She lost it. "Me! I wasn't the one who dragged me into YOUR room last night! I didn't even wanna stay here!" she screamed, not realizing Bolin was now in the apartment.

It hit them at the same time. What happened. Mako simply looked away as Korra tried to hide herself from this embarrassment. But she soon felt her stomach jump, and threw up in the trashcan by her. Mako groaned, disgusted at her action and himself. "Hey, at least it wasn't on the floor.." Korra grumbled. At that moment, the door swung open and both heads turned to see the intruder.

Bolin stared at Mako, and Korra realized how shitty he looked, vomit and sweat and some other things she couldn't recognize on his clothes. "Hey...Mako...why you got no clothes on" Mako's face burned red as Bolin continued"and who is this-" He stared at her for a bit before a dopey smile showed up on his face and he pointed it at her and giggled. She was confused for a moment, then it hit her like a boulder to the head.

Her bare chest was exposed.

She grabbed the covers up frantically as Bolin laughed, and Mako just stared at her awkwardly. "FILTHY PERVERTS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. They both just stared at her, amused grins on their faces. "Well, I'm gonna go wash up while you two...get dressed" he snorted. And then Bolin left .

Mako turned to Korra, and her to him. "This meant nothing, ok?" he said, his face still red. "Don't ever bring this up again or I swear..." She glared at him"Fine by me" she said bitterly, trying to hide the pain that began to swell inside of her. It was stupid to even feel upset, but she just did. Rejection hurts.

They got up, backs turned away from each other, threw on their clothes as fast as they could, and went for the door. Mako sat down and buried his face in his hands while Korra dashed out, hoping to forget this disturbing event.

****_If only she could_ Korra though. If only she could...


	4. Chapter 4: Reality

**Okay, I didn't have much time yesterday to write this, sorry! But here it is, and I'll try to be on time tomorrow. It's also come to my attention that Korra's become OOC. I really don't know how to resent her, so I just make her a like this. Tell me if you want me to change her personality. Well, hope you like this.**

**~BFA1998**

**Chapter 4: Reality**

Korra closed the door to Bolin and Mako's apartment, still shuddering from her shock. How much could she take? The only good thing that had happened so far was that the sun wasn't up, so only a few could see her like this. She had no shoes, left them, shudder, and Mako's. Half her hair was up, the other hung in her face. Her eyes were huge, cheeks flushed.

Only a few people looked her way, but soon turned around realizing they had better things to do than watch a shaken avatar. Lucky for Korra. She just wanted to get home, just to bury herself in her sheets and sleep it off. You can sleep that off right? God damnit..._how the hell does that work_ she thought to herself.

The docks were closed, but that could be expected. The sky was gray, and it was at latest 5. No one's up. No one but her, but her...and a few others. She started to panic, when she slapped her forehead. You're a waterbender! Just swim across, stupid! She swore she could be the worst.

She jumped up, feeling herself being pulled down into the sea. Spinning her arms and body, she created a shooting spiral of water to propel herself across to the island. It took longer than she hoped, either from the lack of sleep or the hangover, whichever.

She stepped her bare feet on the soft sand of the island, breathing out as the sand cradled her feet. Korra just stood there for several minutes, letting the the pain and confusion leave.

She didn't even realize that she was swaying, until she fell back into the sea. Shaken the water out of her hair, her eyes grew wide. The pain from her injury last night, the burn, started to sting yet again from the salt water. How could she had forgotten? Wait, did she honestly numb out the pain swimming across...wow. Korra stood up, brushing the pain away yet again.

Cautiously walking up to the sanctuary, she could hear the voices inside. They were awake, and they were going to see her embarrassment and shame. Maybe it isn't too late to drown yourself in the sea she thought, then smirk. That was Korra's Plan B. Shaking away her doubts, she slid opened the door, looking around shyly before entering.

Two pairs of eyes shot toward her, and she looked away, not making eye contact. When she looked through the corner of her eye, she could see a furious Tenzin and concerned Pema. Sighing, Korra walked toward them.

Anger shot through Tenzin's eyes. "Where have you been! Do you not realize what time it is? How worried we were? We were about to call the police to find you!" His voice shook Korra and she winced. It wasn't like him to get so furious, but when he did, well, better get out. Not realizing what she was suppose to do, Tenzin glared at her. "Well? Where were you!" he repeated.

Did she have to tell him everything? About the party, about getting wasted, about sleeping with Mako, about going through the streets disheveled? Her throat ran dry, as she said weakly"I...I was just at Mako's...and I f-fell asleep..." She looked into his eyes, feeling them burn through her.

"Okay, then explain this: Why do you look like you just got mugged? Did you Korra?" "N-no...I didn't.." "Then explain yourself!" Her eyes glanced over to Pema, at first seeing the confusion in her eyes, then anger, then the softness that set in. It hit Korra like a rock to the head, pain and shock in all.

She knew Korra had slept with the boy.

The embarrassment of her knowing caused Korra to loss her voice, only managing to let out small gasps and squeaks. She knew that Tenzin was losing his patience with the girl, and Korra had no desire to know what he planned. She braced herself, when Pema finally spoke."Tenzin, leave the poor girl alone, you obviously don't understand. Why don't you go check on the children, Korra can I speak to you in private?"

Glaring one last time at Korra, Tenzin turned around and left. At least he was oblivious to her mistake, thank the spirits. She turned to face Pema, her stomach sinking "Pema, it-it isn't what it looks like." Pema cocked an eyebrow "Really? Because it looks like you slept with Mako." Korra's eyes widened, as she fell to the couch, covering her now red face "Oh God...is it that obvious?" She felt her vision blurry again, this time with tears as she felt the hot liquid falling down her face.

Pema sat down by her, placing a hand on Korra's back, as she gasped once as the tears continued to fall. This went on for a while, but breaking the silence "Listen, don't worry about it sweetie. We all make mistakes, and the only thing you can do is talk to someone." Korra stared into her eyes."Y-you mean it? You a-aren't angry at me for t-this?" Pema shook her head, and relief stuck her as she felt she wasn't so alone anymore.

"Now, let's face the reality of this situation" Pema said softly. Korra stared at her. "What do you mean?" "Korra, listen, I know that you're confused, hurt even, but tell me one thing. What did he do to you last night?" Her face turned even more red with embarrassment. "Wh-what?" Korra stuttered "I-I don't know what you mean..." "Did he...you know...how do I say this..." Ending her struggle, Korra stated "Last night's a blur...I don't know." "All I'm saying is that I don't want you to grow up too fast, you're still a young woman." This confused Korra, as she tried to straighten her thoughts.

Grow too fast? What did that even mean! She was only nineteen, and even so felt like a sixteen year old. Okay, so look at this from Pema's view. Again, nothing. "I don't understand." "Korra, listen to me. I'm not going to hold back on you, not going to make it sound nice." Korra braced herself for the absolute worst. It was silent for a while. Awkward silence._ Hehe...a moron was just born_ she thought. Laughing in her head at her comment, wow, she must still be drunk that was stupid. It struck her for a second, then a thought popped into her head for a moment. She could have kids thanks to that stupid mother fucker Mako. She nodded to Pema, then stood up.

****Mako was dead man.


End file.
